


Trust That Boy

by TrekFaerie



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i need somewhere to put my trashy self-indulgent disney ronpa AU fic and it might as well be here</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust That Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i need somewhere to put my trashy self-indulgent disney ronpa AU fic and it might as well be here

He didn't trust that boy.

Not at first, at least. He doesn't trust him when Ariel reappears, after going missing for weeks and nearly driving her poor father (and poor _him_!) into an early grave, standing-- yes, _standing_ \-- on the shoreline hand in hand with the strange human boy. He doesn't trust him when Ariel tries in vain to explain the entire situation, and he doesn't trust him when she begs him, literally gets down and _begs_ him, to calm her father down enough so she can ask him to turn the boy-- Naveen, he says his name is, prince of a land Sebastian has never heard of-- into a merman.

And though he doesn't trust him the entire swim back to the palace, he still pleads with her father, irate and violent and clearly very capable of ending his crab life at any moment, to grant her wish. And that's because he trusts Ariel.

(Triton eventually agrees, citing his belief that "having" an actual human around will tame her odd yearnings for their world. Sebastian knows he's wrong, but decides it's best not to bring it up.)

He doesn't trust that boy when he first realizes that Ariel is officially completely and utterly out of his control. Though married, both in the strange place she'd found her human in and before Triton and all of Atlantica itself, Ariel is still very much a child, and thus subject to his and the king's word, same as the rest of her sisters.

Or, so he'd thought.

The first time he'd brought her before her father to be punished for skipping choir practice to spend time canoodling with that boy is the last time he brings her anywhere. The words "roof" and "as long as you're under" may have passed Triton's lips during the argument, as they often did-- but, Ariel, emboldened by a hand around her waist, had a new reply for him.

"Fine! Then I'll leave! _We'll_ leave!"

The old humanologist, Archimedes, had left Ariel his house and collection after his passing, and the two lovebirds made their home together at the border of her father's lands. Triton was a wreck for a week, but when Ariel first sent over an invitation to visit them, he cheered up some, and the seas calmed. And, they had to admit, Triton and Sebastian both, that the two did seem very happy together.

But, as they sat in the small wrecked ship, surrounded by human flotsam and jetsam, watching Naveen strum out an (admittedly) catchy little tune, Ariel's head resting on his shoulder and a look of pure adoration on her face... He still doesn't trust that boy.

He doesn't trust that boy when the others start coming to visit. Ariel calls them "diplomatic visits," but as a former attaché Sebastian knows they're anything but. There are royals, yes; there's the sisters, the one who throws herself wildly into everything Atlantica has to offer, and the other who spends most of her time shyly examining her scales before being coaxed into the festivities by the others. There's a polite young man with a sword shaped like a key, who takes to his temporary form like he was born to it. There's the strangest fish he's ever met, and the loud man who looked more ship than human. Those visits, perhaps, were not so bad.

The less said about the first official introduction to the king of the faraway land of Halloweentown, the better.

(Every year he spends with Ariel takes another five off his lifespan. Adding Naveen just makes it double.)

And when years pass-- and they are _wonderful_ years, full of music and laughter and love-- and he's left to keep an eye on the twins, Melody and Raj, both dark and handsome and full of mischief, who chase each other laughing through coral reefs and shipwrecks, who always carry Sebastian when his old crab legs get too tired to swim... Well, maybe, that's when he starts to trust that boy. Just a little bit.


End file.
